The invention is generally concerned with a ventilation device for rooms consisting of a stationery front plate having apertures or openings and a closure plate arranged behind it. The closure plate is movable transversely to the plane of the closure plate and to the plane of the front plate wherein the closure plate is effective for blocking the apertures of the front plate when it abuts the front plate but allows air to enter the apertures, or openings, of the front plate when the front plate and closure plate are separated.
In prior art devices such as that shown in German Pat. No. 1,249,489, the front plate is directly mounted in front of the air opening of a window or a door. In the event that the air opening has to be freed, for example for the purpose of cleaning, the ventilation device, including the operating devices for the closure plate, has to be removed. For this purpose, it is also necessary to remove the operating devices, etc. mounted to the door or window frames.
It is also known, as for example in German Pat. No. 7,504,175, to provide a device for ventilation of rooms where the inside thereof is made accessible by means of a flap cover for the purpose of cleaning. However, even in this design, which includes an apertured front plate and a sliding closure plate, it is necessary to remove the operating device for the slide plate. These and other difficulties experienced by the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an air vent device having improved mounting features for the various operating elements to facilitate assembly and disassembly for cleaning the device.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an air vent device in which various elements are easily fabricated
A further object of the invention is the provision of an air vent device in which various elements are made from extruded sheet stock of metal or plastic.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.